


Late night rave

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi cannot sleep as the next door neighbour is playing loud music long into the night.





	

The pounding of the music next door was keeping Kimi awake.

It had been going on for some time now. Seven hours in fact.

It was now close to four in the morning, and the shouts and jeers from the partygoers were so loud Kimi swears he can feel the room shaking with the noise.

With a groan he sits up, putting his plan for sleep on hold.

Kimi grabs a shirt and goes downstairs, hoping a nice cup of tea might help.

As he flicks on the kettle the music seems to go up a notch, and Kimi finds himself closing his eyes at the sound.

This was too much.

Seven hours of non-stop partying.

With a frustrated sigh, Kimi moves away from the kettle and gets his coat.

He has had enough.

Kimi opens his door and walks into the cool night, determined to find the one causing the noise and giving him a piece of his mind.

A group of lads sit outside the house, laughing and joking with each other.

Kimi walks up to them and coughs to get their attention.

"I'm looking for the person running this party." Kimi says, his voice flat and tired.

"You need Seb." A guy says in a thick Aussie accent. The guy turns around and yells the name.

A young man comes out of the house draped over the shoulders of another man. He glances over to the man who called his name and grins.

"Daniel! Come back inside! Jenson dared me to do shots!"

"Oh Seb not again!" Daniel shakes his head. "You can't handle that many shots!"

"He did them all." The man holding Sebastian says proudly, propping him up. Kimi guesses this is Jenson.

"Anyway. This guy here wants you." Daniel says, nodding to Kimi.

Sebastian turns towards Kimi and his eyes widen, he pokes Jenson's shoulder. "He's hot!"

Sebastian had of course meant that to be said in a whisper, but right now he couldn't even tell which Kimi to look at so he wasn't really with it.

Kimi raises his eyebrow at the sentence and looks at Sebastian.

"I live next door to you. You have been partying non-stop for several hours now and I've had enough. I have not slept. If you don't turn the noise down I will call the police." Kimi folds his arms, glaring.

Sebastian looks at Jenson, and then Daniel, before looking at Kimi. "I've kept you up?"

"Yes." Kimi replies. "You have."

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian says quietly, attempting to walk over to Kimi.

Without Jenson to support him, however, Sebastian nearly face plants onto the ground. Luckily Kimi catches him since his friends seem to barely notice.

Sebastian looks up at Kimi as he helps him up. "You have beautiful eyes."

Kimi rolls his eyes and helps Sebastian up.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says with a sad look. "I didn't mean to keep you awake. I will turn the music down."

"Good." Kimi nods, gently helping Sebastian's friends to get him upright.

As Sebastian is guided back into house, Kimi can hear the music being lowered and a feeling of relief settles over him.

Peace at last.

* * *

Kimi gets to sleep just as the sun is beginning to rise and wakes up way past midday.

As Kimi is having a very late breakfast, he hears a knock on the door.

Kimi walks over, still feeling tired, and opens the door to be greeted by Sebastian who stands there with a hamper.

"Hi uh...last night I was an idiot. I played my music way too loud and was inconsiderate. I was wondering if we can start again?"

Kimi glances at Sebastian and then at the hamper.

Sebastian looks so hopeful of starting anew that Kimi feels he cannot deny him the chance.

With a sigh, Kimi opens the door wider allowing Sebastian to enter.

Sebastian grins at him happily and makes his way inside.

Kimi cannot help smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
